


Spaceship Impala

by ElenaRoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Australian spelling, Challenge Response, Not Beta Read, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaRoan/pseuds/ElenaRoan
Summary: Response to "genre swap" challenge/contest in fanfic prompt club in Writing Prompts amino community. Supernatural, in space.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Spaceship Impala

**Author's Note:**

> Story Name: Spaceship Impala  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Pen Name: ElenaRoan  
> Disclaimer: Don’t own any of them, written purely for enjoyment.   
> Summary: Response for Genre Swap challenge.  
> Timeline: Far future  
> Note: I’m Australian and I can’t bring myself to use USA spelling, sorry.

Werewolves, vampires, shapeshifters, ghosts, demons, and all the others. They weren’t unique to earth. Nor did those with terrestrial origins deign to stay confined to the planet. Some were easier to deal with, others were more difficult. And for those in the know, if you had to deal with one of the tough ones you hoped like hell the Spaceship Impala was close enough.

The communication system was nothing like the radios that had been used on earth if you didn’t have a specific ship to contact you sent out a coded signal and a ‘ship that fitted it picked up. The code for Hunter would routinely be ignored by regular ‘ships since it wasn’t a code for them. But many communications specialists at least knew of their existence and weren’t above pointing a Hunter ship at such signals before they would have otherwise encountered them.

A simple button press and a connection made.

“This is Spaceship Impala, we’ve received your signal. What’s the problem?”

“I… uh… I don’t really know what to call it…” a staticky reply came back, unusual for the communication systems. The crew of this ‘ship was more than used to the effect though. A selection labelled ‘EVP’ got tapped.

“Describe what is happening.” The other member of the crew sat down next to him as he asked the question.

“Cold spots in odd places, lights flickering… could swear we hear rats but there’s nowhere for them to skitter where they’re being heard. And… well…”

Those selections were tapped, not that either of them needed the software to specify what they were looking at. They’d been doing this for far too long to mistake the effects of a ghost. Besides, they’d been the ones to create the software. More for the younger Hunters as an aid as the creature lists expanded. And also if and when a Hunter didn’t survive an encounter to let those following know what they could be facing.

“Yes?” He prompted.

“At the… accidents… could swear we saw old Paulie… but…”

“But?”

“He’s been dead 5 years. He was one of the originals… new kid fucked up… and he got damn near drawn and quartered by the mining machines he was repairing. Booted the kid’s arse back to a planet after taking care of the formalities, don’t need that sort of carelessness out here. His son joined us last week though, a much more level head on his shoulders.”

He made a face, the reference to mining told him it was likely an asteroid mine, one of the most hazardous occupations in space. Even worse than Hunters. And quite possibly not even a lucrative one if it was one of the big company mines where the workers saw barely any of the wealth.

“What was he doing at the site of the accidents, was he trying to warn you away or anything?”

“No… even appeared between them and the door out at one…”

“What was done with his body?”

“Family couldn’t afford to ship him home, so we cremated then sent the ashes into space. Usual thing, we don’t take these jobs ’cause we’re rich.”

“Any of his effects still there?”

“Just one… his diary. Wrote in it religiously, his family are still trying to save up enough to ship it to them.”

Beside him, his brother winced. He glanced at another readout before turning back to the communications system.

“Looks like we’re two days away at best speed. You can either sit tight and wait for us or try to deal with it yourselves.”

“We sit tight; someone is going to die from these ‘accidents’ that keep happening.”

“You can form a barrier using salt, sodium chloride that is. Or actively protect yourselves with iron if it manifests.”

“That’s an expensive barrier. Got some iron ore though.”

He made a face, salt definitely was pricey out in space that’s for sure. It originated on planets after all, and aside from the rare asteroids that had deposits of various salts, it wasn’t cheap to get off those planets in any sort of decent amount. It was one of the things they always stocked up on when they stopped planetside for any reason. Unfortunately, there wasn’t anything else that could substitute.

“Taking it out will take salt and fuel. You’re going to need to salt and burn the diary. My apologies to the family.”

“Damn. Guess I can tell them it got destroyed in one of the ‘accidents’.” A sigh echoed over the connection, “sounds simple enough, though.”

His brother leant over and pressed the ‘talk’ button, “get some rods or boards and tie or glue some of that iron ore to them. When you go to salt and burn it’ll try to stop you, and you’ll need to be able to defend yourself. Don’t hesitate to swing because it’s wearing the face of a friend. That isn’t your friend, not anymore.”

“Yeah… think I can do that…”

“Okay, good. We’ll head your way regardless, let us know how you do.”

“Will do.”

The connection closed and silence reigned in the ship for a moment.

“Well,” Dean stated, getting up, “guess I’ll get the navigation computer set.”

Sam nodded in acknowledgement. Sometimes he couldn’t believe they were still doing this, several human lifetimes at last count. And as far as they could tell, short of a supernatural critter actually taking them out finally, they could keep going until the final death of the universe. It had been Dean’s 60th birthday when it had really sunk in, though Sam had had a niggling sense of something being off for quite a while before then.

“Shouldn’t you have grey hair or something by now?” He’d asked, though at just 4 years younger the question could just as easily be applied to him also.

“Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, Sammy.” Dean had retorted, “I still feel just as spry as I did in my 40s.”

“That… uh… is actually my point…”

His brother had never been given to a lot of introspection, being a roll with it type personality, but he’d seen the seriousness of it settle in by the expression on Dean’s face. They’d started looking for answers the next day. They never did pin down what had caused it, nor precisely when it had started. Ageing was a far too gradual process for that. Though they’d kept quiet, eventually someone noticed and even Hunters who knew them were leery at first. Some hadn’t even trusted them passing every test, considering it too much of a danger. And it wasn’t like that was an attitude they hadn’t seen before. Some had backed off, others… they hadn’t had much choice in getting them to stop.

But eventually, they’d been accepted as not just still Hunters, and good ones at that, but almost mentors for the entirety of the loosely defined profession.

“Course set.” Dean commented as he came out of the piloting area, “I’m going to go check on baby while we have some quiet.”

Sam nodded with a chuckle. His brother had never parted with his beloved car. Even grudgingly upgrading her when combustion engines had become a thing of the past. It had cost a small fortune to get a spaceship big enough to hold her and get her off-planet, but there was no way Dean would leave her behind.

It was a couple of hours later that the communications panel lit up with a connection from the miners again and Sam answered.

“Impala here, how did you go?”

“You didn’t warn us they scream when they go up in flames.” There was no static on the transmission this time.

“Ah… sorry. We’re used to it, I guess. No problems?”

“Well… Jessy has a broken arm… but no one else was hurt.”

“Good that it was so negligible. I’m guessing you have the medical facilities to deal with that?”

“Yeah. Company will dock his pay for a bit, but beats being dead.”

“True. Anything else we can help with?”

“Nah… everything has settled down now far as I can tell. We’ll call if anything pops up if that’s okay.”

“You do that. Glad it’s worked out.”

The connection closed again.

Sam reset the navigation computer to their original wandering course through the stars before heading back into the ‘garage’.

“Ghost flamed out, they were quite put out about not being warned they scream when that happens.”

Dean quirked an eyebrow at him then shook his head, “not something I thought to warn them about… was worried about the actual dangerous stuff. Everyone okay?”

“One of them got a broken arm, but that’s it.”

“Light for a first-time tangle with a ghost, lucky.”

“Yeah.”

“You reset the navigation?”

“Yep.”

“Cool. I’m sure we won’t get much downtime though.”

“Not like our luck has ever changed.”

“True.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might be short, but I had a lot of fun writing this and am actually considering writing more stories in this setting. This got third in the challenge. Hope you enjoy it. Comments, questions, and constructive criticism always welcome.


End file.
